Forum:Pink Pikmin???
Hi this is Unknown 12! I just discovered something in the Pikmin 2 instruction booklet (I got bored so I read it)! Open to page 35. Notice that there is a green box in the miidle. Look down to the bottom of the green box. There are words that say something about zooming on the map. Look to the left and there will be a word "Pikmin" Above that are colored circles (Pikmin colors) There's red, yellow, blue, purple, white.....PINK!!!! What's pink doing here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, if you look closely on 34 you can see some (What might be) Pink dots on the map! Please post: Comments Ideas ETC. :Kay, I blame my PAL version, but the page 35 in my booklet only contains an FAQ. Not to mention that the only boxes I can make out anywhere in the entire thing are all red, and I couldn't find any of the other stuff you posted either. CL or JJ will have to check aswell.-- ::Holy, !@#$ he's right! It says, Map Icons then there is a red dot, yellow dot, blue dot, purple dot, white dot, and PINK dot! And the map on page 34 shows a trail of PINK dots! WOW!!!! I'll get a scan or pic later... :::I checked the instructions. I think those were early versions of Bulbmin dots... but if that's the case what are they doing on page 34... above ground and in the Wistful Wild??? Portal-Kombat ::::Found something strange! I went to the Frontier Cavern to experiment with the Bulbmin and see what color the dots were. Interestingly enough, when you first call them to your side and use them on the same sublevel you find them on, the map won't even show their dots! But when you take them to another floor- the dots are registered, and the color is green. I think pink may either relate to this or pink pikmin were actually being considered for Pikmin 2. So we might see them in Pikmin 3! Portal-Kombat :::::Yeah, Bulbmin are green dots. Right, in my manual, it's on page 28 (likely yours too, Prez), but there are only the 5 spots, no pink one. I can't easily tell what colour the dots are on the map due to certain...colour-blindness...especially as I don't know what shade of pink I'm looking for. They look white on the map to me. So...do we just add this as an extra section on Pikmin family? :::::::I'll add it and get a scan... And PK I think your theory is a bit off: 1. Bulbmin are not mentioned at all in the manual to keep them secret. 2. Wouldn't a green dot be in the PAL manual then? 11:53:07 Greenpickle: oh, and 11:53:35 Greenpickle: http://pikmin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Pink_Pikmin%3F%3F%3F&curid=6502&diff=33781&oldid=33772 11:53:43 Greenpickle: p.28 11:55:15 Prez: Ofu- 11:55:23 Prez: My page 28 is ripped out -.- 11:56:52 Greenpickle: ................ 11:57:03 Greenpickle: got peckish? 11:57:05 Prez: ? 11:57:08 Prez: No... 11:57:13 Greenpickle: Suuuure. /Appropriate. :0_o Bulbmin might not have been mentioned in the manual, but the pink circle could've been an unintentional clue. I'd like to see a scan of the PAL instructions though, that way we can see if the dots on the map are pink, or white, or green or something. Portal-Kombat And should we include the disappearing green dots on the map in the Bulbmin article? Portal-Kombat Just checked there is no pink reference in the PAL version. :< [[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 16:26, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Wow. I never noticed that before! There really are pink dots on the map! I think they might be a reference to Pikmin 3, or that they were something that got very close to the finished product. Interesting. And for anyone interested, go to http://www.replacementdocs.com and look for the Pikmin 2 manual. So far, only the PAL version has been uploaded. I'm looking at it now, and yes, there is only 5 colors, the normal ones. And hey, sorry if you consider posting an instruction manual download site link here is "illegal". I don't see any reason why it should be. In fact, I encourage it! This is a Pikmin database, right? SRB2EspyoT :They're actually on the Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2 pages. ::I GOT THE SCAN! I FIGURED OUT THE SCANNER! Uh, but the size is, well... On the left under the Yellow Onion you can see a troop of Pinks marching and on the right a Pink dot! Crys 4 teh win! Unkown 12 here! I thought about this and gave it 4''' reasons for being there. 1. It's a mistake (doughtfully) 2. These are PINK pinkmin!!! 3. Some how bulbmin are pink above ground cause that's what the burried pikmin are. 4. This is a hint for Pikmin 3 and the pinks are coming! I don't think it could be a mistake cause U know. Nintendo would NOT make a mistake like that. Here is a weird and strange idea! So on page 34 and 35 it shows that there are pink pikmin. BUT.... What if these so called pink pikmin were some kind of bonus you get for owning pikmin 1 and 2, and beaing both games (Including challage mode and unlockable cinemas) AND having it all on the same memory card! Just a thought! P.S. Will someone just get a scan of page 34! Also '''IF YOU CAN FIND ANYTHING ELSE WEIRD IN THE INTRO BOOKLET FOR PIKMIN 1 OR 2, POST IT HERE TOO PLEASE!! Unknown 12 here! I just saw something on page 26! There are some of the pikmin souls in the bottom purple box on the page. The one on the far right is a PINK pikmin soul! :>_< Unknown, in the future, do you think you could try compressing your responses onto paragraphs rather than having a line break after each sentence? It's kinda weird. Anyway, Nintendo definitely could make a mistake like that if Pink Pikmin were maybe removed from the game but not the manual. I've beaten both games all the way througth, and had both of them on one memory card, and I got no such thing. Also, do buried Pikmin really appear as pink dots on the map? I think that kind of solves it right there, or at least provides a likely answer. Those dots are just representations of what Pikmin look like on the map, and if they're pink dots when buried, then it's not crazy for them to be represented in the manual so people don't look at the map and go "LOLOMGWTF IS DAT SUM PINK PIKMINS IN MY CAMP?" ::*Face Palm* I checked buried Pikmin look like that on the map, the page 35 shows it to show there is a dot for it. I figured out how this scanner worked for that??? And I'm guessing it was removed from PAL versions of the game to prevent confusion... Meh... :::Grawr. You crazy Americans. ::::You can't blame us, look at our leaders! Unknown 12 here! This whole thing is SO weird and someone should get a scan of page 34 and 26! I also have a wild and crazy idea about it. O.K., so U know how the ultra spicy spray makes your pikmin super fast, powerful etc. And the leaves R pinkish. In other words SOMEONE LOOK AT THE MAP WHEN THE PIKMIN R SUPER STRONG FROM THE SPICY SPRAY!!. I have not been able to try it myself cause I'm on vacation, but I'm using my labtop so I don't have the game right here. AND JJ dude, U could B right about how Nintendo could have taken them off the game but not the intro booklet thing! I've tried so many things and NO pink pikmin! I'm guessing that they R not unlockable and it's the pikmin with the Ultra Spicy Spray that makes it pink NOT pink pikmin! :Do you listen at all, those are BURIED PIKMIN!!! OOOOOOOHHH :Ok, dilemma solved... I need chocolate...